transformers_wfcfandomcom-20200216-history
Onslaught
Onslaught (オンスロート, Onsurōto) knows how fill the roll of a strict leader to keep the Combaticons in check nicely, since they are a fairly unruly mob. Precision, strategy, and cunning are his watchwords, and they'll be necessary to reign in his troops. Submitting himself to Shockwave's combiner experiments, he became the core: head & torso of the dangerously unstable gestalt form known as Bruticus. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Brad Davidorf (English; War for Cybertron), Travis Willingham (English; Fall of Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; War for Cybertron), Not Known (Japanese; Fall of Cybertron) Onslaught believes precision and planning are the keys to success, He spends hours devising battle plans considering contingencies, and deliberating troop disposition before ever committing his forces to battle. Once the fight is joined, however, no robot is a fiercer fighter. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian Missile Truck. He has no Earth veichle mode, since he and his Combaticons had chosen to stay behind, and continue the battles on Cybertron. Gallery File:WFC_Onslaught_vehicle.jpg|Onslaught's vehicle mode seen in Transformers: War for Cybertron. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Megatron *Shockwave *fellow Combaticons **Brawl **Vortex **Blast Off **Swindle Family Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Scraplets Weapons & Abilites Onslaught carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Dash and Mini-Nuke. History Synopsis Transformers: War for Cybertron (Xbox 360/PS3/PC) *'Note': Onslaught is a downloadable content character, made available by downloading the Transformers: War for Cybertron Map and Character Pack. He is not playable in the War for Cybertron storyline campaign. He was available for the XBox 360 and PS3 versions of the game, but not for the PC version. Transformers: War for Cybertron (DS) *'Note': Onslaught is an unlockable character for the Nintendo DS version of War for Cybertron (Decepticon version), unlocked by finding a disc in the mission "Reactivating the Energon Bridge" (requires Heavy and Light class characters). Like the other unlockable characters, he can replace any of the other Decepticons in the campaign mode. Onslaught defended the Dark Energon injection machines. Wielding a large hammer, he introduced himself to his foes with a simple "Get ready for an ONSLAUGHT!", but was eventually defeated by the Autobots. Transformers: Cybertron Adventures Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Onslaught joined the Combaticons in the closing battles of the Great War. He and Brawl helped Starscream ambush Optimus under one of the Warp Cannons, and dragged him before Megatron. After Megatron was mashed into the ground by Metroplex, he along with the rest of the Combaticons fell under Starscream's command. They began a mission to assault an Autobot tanker, loaded with Energon the Autobots had managed to steal from the Decepticons. Onslaught's plan, which he had to keep reminding Starscream was his, called for the team to split up, as Swindle eliminated enemy scouts, Blast Off and Vortex would clear a path for Brawl to arrive on a transport and destroy the supports to the bridge the tanker was headed for, diverting it into an ambush led by Starscream. However Starscream bungled the plan by continuing the air assault despite the heavy anti-air guns, and Onslaught decided to continue on despite Starscream's retreat order. Once the tanker's anti-air guns disabled, the Combaticons merged into Bruticus so they could smash through the rest of the defenses surrounding the bridge. They disassembled to take the bridge itself, but the tanker was so badly damaged, they could do little more than attempt to guide its crash landing. Following the crash, Onslaught was arrested alongside his teammates by Starscream's henchmen, despite his protests that destroying half of the Energon inside was better than letting the Autobots have all of it. Onslaught was later released alongside everyone else who opposed Starscream after Megatron was resurrected by Soundwave. He offered to lead the Combaticons after the fleeing Starscream, but Megatron had other plans; to recover Trypticon's power core. During the assault, Onslaught combined with the others again to assist their leader. Onslaught was aboard the Nemesis before the Decepticons' assault on the fleeing Ark, and became part of Bruticus as the giant attacked the Ark's engines. Bruticus killed off dozens of Autobots before being taken down by the combined effort of Jazz and Jetfire and was last seen flying off the Ark, the Combaticons' fate unknown. Novels Exodus Exiles IDW Fall of Cybertron comics Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Combaticons Category:Combaticon leaders